1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed water faucet, and more particularly to a mixed water faucet that has a simplified construction, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mixed water faucet mixes the cold water from the cold water pipe and the hot water from the hot water pipe, so that the mixed water flowing outward from the mixed water faucet has a proper temperature. However, the conventional mixed water faucet has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the mixed water cannot be controlled exactly by operation of the handle, thereby causing inconvenience to a user to control the water temperature. Further, the conventional mixed water faucet does not have a self-flush function.